This invention relates in general to a grubbing apparatus for removing trees, bushes, and other vegetation from the ground. In particular, this invention relates to an improved apparatus for removing trees, bushes, and other vegetation that is attachable to a wheeled or tracked construction apparatus or vehicle, such as a skid loader.
A conventional skid loader is a small rigid framed, engine-powered machine with lift arms used to attach a wide variety of labor-saving tools or attachments, many powered by the skid loader's hydraulic system. Wheeled skid loaders are typically four-wheel vehicles with the wheels mechanically locked in synchronization on each side, and the left-side drive wheels can be driven independently of the right-side drive wheels. Skid loaders may also be equipped with tracks in lieu of the wheels.
Grubbing attachments have been developed for attachment to skid loaders to clear land by removing bushes, trees, and other vegetation from land for agricultural, residential, commercial, and other uses. Known grubbing attachments are difficult to use. Known scoop and root cutting attachments are directly connected to, and moved by, the articulating arm of a skid loader. Removing trees with these known devices exerts an undesirably large amount of force on the skid loader and its articulating arm. It would be desirable therefore, to provide an improved apparatus for removing trees and bushes from the ground.